Refraction
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Time comes for Crono and Marle's wedding, and Lucca is the bridesmaid! In an attempt to have a quick reunion, she runs over to her telepod, now time machine, and tries to bring back her friends from across the ages. They all go to the wedding, where the excess time energy scatters the group through time. Will the heroes be able to survive the trials they face? hiatus
1. Ready To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. I just wrote this fanfiction. I'm kind of jamming some of the endings together, so…**

Lucca climbed out of bed, where she had been laying for several hours. "Guess I gotta get up now," she said, picking up her helmet, "if I want to make it on time to Marle and Crono's wedding. After all, I am the bridesmaid." She walked over to her custom closet, made especially for occasions like this. She clicked a button, and a keyboard popped out. She typed, "Bridesmaid", and the keyboard retracted. She stood by the door, waiting while some gears whirred. A small indent in the wall opened up, and hanging was a long orange dress with green high heels. She ran to the bathroom to put it on, muttering, "I will never understand fashion." She passed her dad on the way down the stairs.

"Nice to see my girl up early," Taban said, "I was on my way to wake you up!" Lucca, not wanting to waste time, ignored him, continuing to run to the bathroom. Able to put on dress on in a matter of minutes, she opened the door.

"There's my beautiful daughter!" Lara cried, running up and hugging Lucca.

"Thanks mom, but I've got to go!" Lucca shouted, stumbling towards the door. "Never been good with high heels," she muttered. She opened the door, and ran out. "Let's get this going," she said, pressing a button on the side of her helmet. A small box fell out, and expanded into a motorcycle. Hopping on, she drove off in the direction of Leene Square.


	2. Gang's All Here

Lucca clicked the button under the headlights, and the motorcycle collapsed back into the small box. She picked it up, and looked at Leene square. "Memories," she said. Walking to the back of the square, she stopped by Gato. He was moving very slowly, and his rusty head creaked as it turned to face Lucca.

"Ma'am," he said. Lucca nodded.

"Time for a quick fix-up!" she said, pressing a button on Gato's microphone. She stepped back, and shielded her face as it shot out a large bubble of oil. Gato spun fluidly spun around, cleaning up the excess oil.

"Thank you ma'am," he said, but Lucca had already begun to run towards her telepod. She froze as Leene's bell rang eight times.

"Ah! Gotta hurry!" she shouted, trying her best to not fall as she sprinted. She reached the telepod, and pulled out a screwdriver from her helmet. She tinkered with the left telepod, pulling wires and removing panels. After a very short time period, she put the panels back on and pulled out her Wondershot, firing it at the power cables. "Perfect she whispered, as the telepod began to light up. It started to glow, and shot small bursts of electricity until a small blue ball of energy appeared in the center. Lucca smirked, and pulled out her Gate Key, walking over to the control panel. Using her trusty screwdriver, she created a small crevice where she placed the Gate Key. "Lets hope this works!" she shouted, clicking a gold button and pulling a lever. Beams of golden light shot down into the blue ball, seemingly chaining it. It began to expand, stopping at the size of an average person. Robo shot out, landing on his back.

"Where am I?" he asked. He turned to face Lucca. "Madam Lucca, is that you?" Lucca smiled and waved him over as he sat there, processing his location. He walked over towards her, asking, "So you successfully made a time machine?" he asked. Lucca nodded, pressing a green button. Green beams of light shot down, and the portal opened again. Frog jumped out, landing square on his feet. Magus shot out and knocked the two over. Frog croaked.

"I appear to be in the present," Frog said, moderately confused. He looked over at Lucca, and smiled. "That makes more sense know," he muttered.

"Lucca?" Janus said, mildly amused.

"One more," Lucca said, pressing a grey button. The Gate Key started to glow with a white light, and grey light shot down into the ball, the portal opening once more. Ayla leapt out, landing on her feet.

"Was that white light something to be concerned about?" Robo asked.

"Nope," Lucca explained, "the white light shows that it was working. It converts excess energy into, how do I explain, time energy."

"Where at?" Ayla grunted.

"I can explain later," Lucca said, turning her attention to Ayla who was currently hugging Frog. "You're back in the present," she said. Ayla smiled and ran up to hug Lucca.

"Miss you and friends," she said. Lucca nodded, and waved her hand to get attention from the group.

"Today is Crono and Marle's wedding. I thought it would be nice for us to all come together to go watch!" Lucca explained. Everyone nodded.

Janus stepped forward, asking, "So where is said wedding?" Lucca pointed in the direction of the castle.

"We have to hurry," she said, spinning about-face. She ran over to the other telepod, pulling out her screwdriver again. She tinkered with a few things, taking a few minutes. "Its ready," she said, pulling off her helmet and placing it in a small compartment near the top. "Get in everybody!" she said, pressing a button. The telepod began to sparkle, and a large white hole appeared in the ground.

"This is the portal?" Robo mused. Lucca nodded, jumping in.

"Well, here I go!" Frog shouted, and the rest of them jumped in the white portal.


	3. A Short Reunion

Lucca opened her eyes to find she was standing in front of Guardia castle, with the rest of the group scattered about. "Whew, it worked," she whispered, checking on the rest.

"Urgh…rebooting…" Robo murmured dreamily.

"Well, I must admit Lucca," Frog said, "you are truly a genius."

Ayla nodded, grunting, "Lucca wise." Janus merely nodded, smirking.

"Well thanks," Lucca said, "but let's brag about me later. We've got a wedding to attend!" She knocked on the large doors. Several guards opened the door, each holding a large spear.

"Who's there?" they shouted.

"Lucca, bridesmaid of Marle, ah, Princess Nadia," Lucca said.

"Then who are they?" one of them asked, gesturing behind her.

"These are our friends," she said. The guards looked at each other, before opening the door wide.

"It'll take place in the courtroom. You know where it is," they said. Lucca nodded, walking in with the rest. It took a few minutes, keeping everyone from stopping to admire the "odd" things from a different time. Upon arrival, they were greeted with smiles from the bride and groom and confusion from everyone else.

"Hi Lucca!" Marle shouted. Crono nodded in their direction, waving. "I see you brought everyone together!" she said. Lucca smiled, her mouth twitching.

"I may not like Princess Nadia, but I'll have to deal with her for Crono," she thought. She walked over and hugged the two, and one by one they walked up.

"Hi!" Frog said, hugging Marle, as Ayla tackled Crono.

"Miss Lucca," Robo whispered, "it shouldn't be a problem that they're touching, should it?" Lucca shook her head, patting Robo on the back.

"That's what the Gate Key was for-turning excess temporal disposition into energy for the gates," she said happily. Robo turned to face her; small sparks dancing around his head.

"Wouldn't that mean that anything containing temporal disposition would be forced into a gate?" he asked. Lucca nodded.

"What are you getting at?" she asked. "I accounted for everything." Robo shook his head.

"Then, wouldn't us ourselves, beings from different timelines interacting with each other, become filled with said temporal energy?" Robo asked. Lucca faced him, paling.

"Yes…" she whispered, holding up her hands. Her body started to glow red.

Robo looked at her, telling her, "It's not your fault. Nobody could have accounted for that," as he started to glow with a golden light. Crono glowed yellow, Marle blue, Ayla grey, Frog green, and Magus a deep violet.

"What have I gotten us into?" Lucca asked as the group faded from the castle.


	4. A Little Talk Through Time

Lucca found herself lying on a stone floor. "Ugh…where am I?" she asked. Standing up, she looked around at a drab and dreary place. "Am I at the end of time?" she asked.

"I don't know…I can't see you," Robo said. Lucca looked around, but couldn't find him.

"What can you see?" Lucca asked.

"Hm…it looks like…the Middle Ages," Robo said. Lucca nodded. "What do you believe transpired Madam Lucca?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I can take a guess," she said. "The temporal disposition created because of our different points in time became too powerful to be ignored by the converter I made. And, you are _technically _from a different timeline, so that didn't help."

"Then how did you get me through the space between timelines?" he asked. Lucca smiled.

"I used a piece of metal I took off you when I repaired you to locate the timeline you were sent to. And when I say timeline, I mean that when we beat Lavos, and that future was destroyed, you were sent to…how should I explain…? You were still sent to your future, the issue being that the future you exist in was severed from our timeline, so you were sent into a…void, where you're separate from our universe entirely. But I digress. Using the piece of metal, I attached it to the control console to give it some temporal disposition to create the gate. In using that piece of metal, it also gave some spatial disposition, which allowed me to open a gate to your timeline," Lucca explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," Robo said, "and it would explain how we can talk right now, a mix of spatial and temporal disposition, which sent the creator to an betwixt point in time, and the subject to a random point in it. " Lucca nodded.

"Since there's seven of us, and I'm the only one here, and that if three of us were launched together our universe would kinda be exploding, I'm assuming that someone's there with you," Lucca said,

"I don't know, let me check," Robo said. Lucca heard some clicks and whirrs. "Ah, yes, Miss Ayla is over there. Let me go to her," he said. Lucca sat down and pulled out a small box, pressing a button.

"Lemme set up,'" she said, as the box exploded into many pieces. She pulled out her screwdriver, which never leaves her side, and got to work. In a matter of minutes, she set up a miniature lab. There was a small screen that was attached to a second gate key she kept handy, a radio, a fairly large box that had lighting rods attached on top, and her Wondershot attached to a walkie-talkie.

"Madam Lucca, are you still there? There's been a development," Robo said. Lucca froze.

"What is it Robo?" she asked.

"Well, every time I try to reach for the unconscious Miss Ayla, she ripples like the waves in a pond," he said. "Is this the result of the unstable time/space disposition?" Lucca bowed her head, thinking. She pressed a button on the screen, and she could see Robo standing over Ayla, who was on the ground outside a large castle.

"Yes, I think it is. Hey, Robo, could you reach for Ayla again? I set up a screen to watch," Lucca said. Robo nodded, addressing her, and reached to touch Ayla's hair. Her head bent inward, sending a ripple through her body, but she remained motionless. "Interesting…" Lucca muttered. "Hey, Robo, could you try talking to her?" she asked.

"Of course, madam," he said. "Miss Ayla, are you okay?" he asked. A purple ring emitted from Ayla, sparkling in the light.

"Who is this?" a voice barked. Robo stopped moving, a spark flying off his head.

"…Janus?" he asked.


	5. Yup, Its Janus

"Yes. Who else would it be?" Janus said angrily. Robo shook his head.

"My apologies Mr. Janus," Robo said. Lucca watched on her makeshift-TV, attempting to understand.

"Ask Janus where he is," Lucca said. Robo nodded.

"Janus, what age are you in?" Robo asked.

"Antiquity," he said. Lucca nodded, thinking. She pressed a button on the screen, but it refused to change.

"I wonder how we're gonna fix this," she muttered. The ground shook, and Lucca looked around. "What's going on?" she shouted.

"Madam Lucca, what's the matter?" Robo asked.

"I don't know!" Lucca shouted. "I hate not knowing!" The shaking stopped, and Lucca looked around. The door to Spekkio's room had disappeared. "What just happened?" she asked.

"Did something happen in your timeline too?" Robo asked.

"What's going on?" Janus shouted. Lucca closed her eyes.

"What happened, both of you?" Lucca asked.

"The castle that was in front of us disappeared," Robo said.

"Are you saying that to me?" Janus asked.

"No, to Madam Lucca. We're able to talk," Robo said.

"Okay then, tell Lucca that the island I'm on just shrunk to about half size," Janus said. Lucca, eyes still closed, continued to think.

"Time to test it out," Lucca said, walking over to the box with lightning rods attached. She pressed a button, and blue and white lights began to shoot between them. Eventually, a small blue ball appeared over the box. She picked up her Wondershot, attached to the walkie-talkie, and shot a small concentrated beam of electricity into its center.

"Madam Lucca, what are you doing?" Robo asked.

"Trying to create a…well, its kinda a gate," she replied. The ball opened, releasing a high-pitched screech. Robo emitted several sparks.

"What…is…that…sound?" Robo asked, short-circuiting.

"What is the problem?" Janus asked.

"Sorry Robo, this'll just take a more seconds," Lucca said. She picked up the radio, flinging it into the portal. The ball shot out large bolts of lightning and released one last ear-splitting shriek, and closed. "Done Robo!" Lucca said happily.

"What did you do?" Robo asked.

"What happened?" Janus asked.

"I'm not sure, Madam Lucca just did something," Robo said.

"Oh, it's fairly simple," Lucca said. "I put a radio back to prehistory. It will be in the same place Robo is standing now, and where I'm assuming Janus is. This will help everyone communicate each other." Robo looked around and found a rusted old radio at his feet. He picked it up, and polished it quickly. It vibrated quickly, and he pressed a button quickly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a radio said, sounding desperate.


End file.
